


Eating Out

by Nasty_Sins



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Black Hat (Villainous) - Freeform, Black Hat x Reader - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom Black Hat (Villainous), Eating out, F/M, Gag, Villainous - Freeform, gagged mouth, reader - Freeform, so basically you get eaten out, that's about it, there's some mentions of wounds but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasty_Sins/pseuds/Nasty_Sins
Summary: Black Hat's horny. You're horny. Everything is horny.
Kudos: 16





	Eating Out

You freeze when his hand is touching you again, rolling your hips to press and grind your clit into his finger, cruelly being pressed against your flesh but not moving an inch. The wound he marked you with throbs and bleeds as you thrust yourself harder into his hand, moaning softly when his hand reaches your entrance.  
You can feel your release taking over your body, legs trembling with every touch. He chuckles under his breath, a sadistic grin spreading on the monster's face when he looks at you. You try to cry out but the gag over your mouth stops you from making any sounds.

_"You're such a horny beast aren't you?"_

His hot fingertips slowly start to tease your entrance, sliding softly between your folds, making you feel how _wet_ you are. You nod at his words, trying everything to make him slip a finger inside you. But his hand is touching _everything_ except where you crave, eliciting shudders and moans from you. You're _arching_ from each ghostly touch you're receiving, clenching down over his hand.

"My my, look how wet you are~"

With his other hand, he slides his index finger in one long swipe, grinning and leading his finger to his mouth, a long, inhumane tongue sliding from inbetween his sharp teeth to lick and taste you, taking his sweet time to lap every drop of your slick.   
Your stomach flips and turns at the sight, the scent and taste of your lust making him groan, aroused and pleased. 

"I did wonder how you taste down there..."

In an instant you're pinned to the ground, the monster clawing over your thighs to spread your legs wide for him to see. 

_**"And I want to taste my pet more."** _

Your scent is so strong it's intoxicating him, letting his form drape over your body, drool pooling down his chin.   
A claw grabs the waistband of your pants, dragging them down to expose your wet underwear. He purrs, leaning in to press his mouth over the piece of clothing, slowly moving his lips to kiss your slit.

He's teasing you. He's doing everything _so slow._  
 _On purpose_. 

Making you so needy for him, breaking your pride and morals to let you come. You shouldn't be aroused by it, but a warm lightning of pleasure and arousal shooting up up your spine tells you _something different._

You _love_ to be teased, as much as you wish you could deny it. You want someone to be cruelly slow with their touch, whispering mocking words from how horribly aroused you got. 

_And right now, you're getting just that._

You choke with your own moans, your teeth scraping your gag when he parts away and presses his mouth over your skin in a constant rhythm. _And God that feels_ ** _so good._**  
He's making you so overstimulated _and he didn't put his tongue in yet._  
 **But you want it**. You're too damn close to let your release slip pass your needy body, and his continuous teasing has been nothing more but fuel for your lust and need. 

He doesn't say a word when his tongue suddently slides over your underwear, licking you cruelly slow, the vibrations from his purrs adding to your pleasure. Your heart flutters in your chest, fingers trembling. You rise your hips to his mouth, his tongue slipping between your slick folds to press against your flesh, your head kicking back from how much you're _arching._

His muscle swirls and laps between your legs, from your entrance up to your needy clit, focusing on it to cover it in his hot drool, feeling it arch and twitch from how aroused you are. _Your skin is burning._  
  


You can feel your flesh aching with need, grinding your hips into his serpentine tongue; _you're so close._  
Suddently, the gag around your mouth turns to smoke, disintegrating, instantly letting out moans and cries to slip out from your now free mouth. Your pathetic sounds are fuel for him, getting more and more rough when he slips his tongue inside you, pressing against your sensitive inner walls. 

He _knows_ he found your sweet spot, grinding his tongue against it harshly, overstimulating you to the point of tears, every inch of your body shivering and convulsing from the intense pleasure.

 _You're close_. You're **so close**.  
And he knows as well, thrusting his thick tongue inside you as deep as he can, reaching your sensitive depths, waves of pleasure gathering low in your stomach when you _finally_ come. Your while body seize up from how string your orgasm is, twitching under the monster, watching you loose you're composure from his ministrations.

Exhausted, you let your head down onto the ground, panting heavely and still clenching from overstimulation. You shiver when his tongue slips out from you, licking his lips and swallowing your slickness, letting it trickle down his chin.

"You behaved well pet."

He cups your chin, smiling so smug in front of you. 

_**"Time for round two."** _


End file.
